Lasos
by natsu x777
Summary: ¿los lasos amorosos existen, o son solo mentiras disfrazadas de amor?, si es asi, por que solo con el amor y la felicidad, ¿no puede ser algo mas complejo? ¿algo como dolor tristeza, separacion y sufrimiento? Oneshot, con posibilidad de historia


_**Lasos**_

_**Un pequeño One Shot previo a una nueva historia que tengo pensado hacer, espero les guste**_

_Siempre me he preguntado….en la mayoría de las veces que veo pasar a parejas enamoradas y escuchar la famosa frase de ''siempre estuvimos conectados por el hilo del Amor, que por mas lejos, enredado e imposible de encontrar, siempre estará unido a la persona que ama y llegara el momento, sea tarde o temprano, en que se encontraran, y harán su laso de amor eterno''._

_No seria justificable el encontrar mas lazos, ¿un lazo que te diga cual es la mejor persona para ti?, o en determinado caso, ¿un lazo que te ate a tu muerte?,¿ o uno que te ayude a unir mas lazos, y te ponga a un lado las personas que te puedan herir?, ¿Por qué somos nosotros tan ciegos para solo poder ver algo que tiene mas probabilidades de fracasar que de resultar?._

_**Las persona que estaban escuchando la conversación, un hombre y una mujer, miraban detenidamente las expresiones, a donde apuntaba la mirada del chico, el por que se preguntaba eso, si es bien sabido que la mayoría de las cosas que pasan son totalmente cambiantes con un solo simple movimiento o acción, que crearía un sinfín de universos alternos.**_

_**El chico miraba atentamente la ventana, se fijaba en el tamaño, que era muy grande, iluminaba bastante el consultorio, luego los volteo a mirar de nuevo, las personas que estaban hay, se seguían sorprendiendo por la expresión del chico, era una mirada triste, ida, sin brillo, no le importaba si llovia o nevaba, si hacia calor o frio, solo estaba ahí, sentado.**_

_**El chico se dispuso a hablar de nuevo**_

_Díganme, ¿ustedes como harian para evitar algo inevitable?, ¿Cómo harian para saber todo sino saben nada de lo que ocurre en el momento?, o ¿Cómo saben que lo que hacen esta bien o mal sin saber si ya lo han hecho o no?_

_**El hombre se dispuso a contestarle**_

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?, ¿Qué es lo que quieres lograr preguntándonos eso?-

Quiero hallar la manera de poderles explicar todo lo que vivi en estos 6 meses, quiero que me crean aunque no me vayan a entender, quiero que me ayuden a comprender todo aunque lo crean una locura, quiero dejar de tener ese impulso de arreglar algo que se que no voy a poder arreglar, alejar a desconocidos de otros desconocidos que lo quieren lastimar, quiero dejar de hacer eso.

_**Paro un momento, y miro a las 2 personas que estaban con el, las personas entendían, pero a la vez estaban muy confundidos, el entenida que ellos no lo comprenderían, pero a la vez le ayudarían, a evitar o arreglar lo que el intento lograr, pero asu vez lo que hizo fue empeorarlo…**_

_**Luego de un minuto de silencio el chico prosiguio**_

_pero luego de ese dia, solo veo como se destruyen las personas, como engañan, como entristecen a una persona, como matan, como aman, como perdonan, como odian, como viven, como sufren, como lloran por un ser querido, como se enorgullecen de un logro personal o familiar, yo puedo ser capaz de ver, e interponerme en sus relaciones, sin la necesidad de interactuar con ellos, puedo ver antes de que sucedan las cosas, y no es por que vea el futuro, es solo por que el destino asi lo quizo._

- ¿destino?.- Las dos personas lo miraban muy extrañamente.

_**El lugar en el que estaban era una clínica, la persona hablando tenia un aspecto frio, su mirada no tenia brillo, estaba deprimido, o era la mejor palabra que le podían encontrar los doctores, o en este caso especial, psicólogos, ya que a el lo tildaron de loco, y maniático, afuera la policía lo estaba esperando para llevárselo prisión, o en el caso que los doctores determinen, al manicomio.**_

_**EL CHICO ES ACUSADO DE TERMINAR CON LA VIDA DE 15 PERSONAS, extrañamente todas esas 15 personas tienen algún nexo familiar, o eran conocidos, según el informe de esas 15 personas, el era amigo de 10, 1 era su novia, dos eran desconocidas, y uno no se logra identificar.**_

_**La forma en la que murieron fue presuntos asesinatos, un desmembramiento, ahorcado e incinerados**_

_**-**__antes de contarles déjenme preguntarles, ¿si ustedes creen en los lasos amorosos pueden creer en los lasos torturadores, lasos de crueldad, de traición, y de tristeza?, porque si es asi, entonces, ¿me creeran lo que les digo?, ¿miraran mas alla de la lógica humana o prefiero callar y llevarme esta maldición a mi tumba?, ustedes escogen_

- antes de, ¿eso explicara el por que asesinaste tantas personas que querías y amabas?- _**le preguntaban las dos personas.**_

_- ustedes escogen, no me examinen como un asesino, examínenme como un niño que cuenta sus sueños, solo que este es muy triste, ya que pase lo que pase sere considerado un asesino, un loco despiadado que para todos lo hice por simple locura, pero por mi parte, lo hice por que a esas personas les esperaba un destino peor del que les di, uno que lamentarían todos, y no habría culpable, sacrifique mi vida y la de ellos, por que necesitábamos un asesino, alguien a quien culpar, y que todas esas lagrimas derramadas, no sean porque la persona escapo, sino por que no fueron capaces de encontrar, lo hice para que ellos me odiaran, y se desquitaran conmigo, y no terminaran su vida, sino una nueva oportunidad para vivir._

_Y a tu pregunta, la respuesta esta en creer lo imposible, o en lograr evitar lo inevitable, eso ya dependerá de ustedes_

_**-**_te pediremos explicación a medida de que vayas contando el por que asesinaste a esas personas- _**terminaban las dos personas de contar **_

_**-**__Bien, entonces, todo comenzó hace seis meses, después de que me operaran de un tumor cerebral…_

_**Bueno, este oneshot lo hice con la intención de saber si les gusto o no, ya que estoy un poco indeciso, en si hacerlo romantica o cruel, o las dos al mismo tiempo. Eso ya lo diran ustedes, tengo pensado hacer una historia relacionada a esto.**_

_**También como se dieron cuenta, no puse ningún nombre de alguien del gremio, ya que no se a quien poner, solo agregue el Natsu/ Lucy, para atraer gente xD.**_

_**Y también cuando ya vaya a empezar la historia va a empezar un poquito antes a como inicie este oneshot, solo que me gustaría saber sus opiniones, les agradecería mucho.**_

_**El otro fanfic que tengo que se llama secreto lo tengo momentáneamente suspendido, debido a mi intensidad horaria en el trabajo, ya que al ser una historia larga tengo que cuadrar unas cuantas cosas, pero espero poder terminar la primera saga de esa historia antes de diciembre, por lo tanto mil disculpas a aquellos que lean ese fic, o lo esperen.**_

_**Esta es una historia que la he venido pensando hace mucho solo que no tenia el tiempo de hacerlo, espero les haya gustado, y que me de su review, quiero saber que opinan.**_

_**Gracias por haber leído, los despide natsu x777**_


End file.
